Something Deeper
by McGregorgirl
Summary: Now to the RE DO... LOL New version of this tale. Sherlock is coming to terms with the dark side of parenthood. Laura is coming to terms with what it really means to be a Holmes. But as time brings newer and more dangerous games, and truths are revealed...will it destroy their family, or make it stronger? Sequel to One Small Thread. Rated M for good reason.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, y'all...here's the redo. Decided to have some fun with this one! Will still be angsty, REALLY angsty...and a big case on the way. But wanted to inject more humor into this one. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

Sherlock had barricaded himself in his "office" at 221 B for the last three days. He didn't accept phone calls. Didn't answer the pounding on the door.

For those three days, he didn't sleep. He didn't eat. He shot up the walls, paced, and played his violin. And he would talk to people who weren't there. Mostly John and Molly. It was a good thing they were imaginary. Neither would have taken his remarks well in person.

He was trying to deduce the most difficult case of his life, thus far. One he was incapable of deducing. Basic science was all the useful information he had on the case, and it was proving faulty.

He had no idea what to do. He smirked cruelly as he pictured John at his lap top starting a blog on this.

Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Petulant Teenager.

It had been three months since Laura's thirteenth birthday. Sherlock's knowledge informed him she would be going through many changes now. What he WASN'T prepared for, was his sweet darling little girl to become the spawn of Satan in lip gloss.

She had yelled at him. ACTUALLY yelled at him! Her own father! He was trying to dig into his mind palace for work and the music, if one could call it that, emanating from Laura's room was distracting. He was MERELY going in there to ask her to turn down the volume so he could think.

"This is MY room! Aren't I entitled to SOME privacy in MY OWN ROOM? First Addie won't stay out of my things, pretty sure Nicky will be next. But they are kids. You aren't. SO GET OUT!"

Laura shoved at his chest, effectively pushing him through the doorway and slammed the door shut in his face.

He stood, dumbfounded, staring at the door.

What the hell?

Sherlock stumbled out to the living room where Molly sat reading a book to the youngest Holmes, Nicholas, who was just turning three years old. The little boy looked up with his keen blue eyes at his father. Already deducing.

"Don't you start on me too, little man. " Sherlock said in a firm but soft tone.

Molly smiled.

"Sherlock, she's a teenager now. Things will get worse before they get better. Get used to this.

"She yelled at me. "

"I know. And that will have to be dealt with. But darling... "

Molly got cut off suddenly as her name was called out from Laura's room.

Molly got up and handed Nicky to Sherlock, walked down the hall and into Laura's room.

They were in there for quite some time.

Finally, Molly emerged not looking Sherlock in the face.

"I have to go out for a few. Will be back soon. Watch Nicky and Addie for me, will you? "

"Where are you going? " Sherlock whined.

"I have to get something. "

"What? I could use some air. I will run your errand for you. "

"You...don't want to do that. Not your area, you see... "

"I am a parent, Molly. " Sherlock sighed " I am capable of doing a great many things. Now, what am I getting? " Sherlock brooked no argument as he handed Nicky, who had been darting his gaze between his parents like he was watching a tennis match, back into his mothers arms.

Molly tilted her her head and looked up at her husband, a smile dancing on her lips.

"Sanitary napkins. "

"Why do napkins have to be... oooooh. But you just bought some last week. "

"For me, yes. We need smaller ones now. "

"Why? It only makes sense if the size you use seems to work, a smaller one will doubtless ... "

"Not for me...Sherlock. "

She waited patiently for him to put the pieces together.

"No. She's too young. You must be mistaken. "

"I'm not. Trust me. This is one area I am INFINITELY more knowledgeable than you are. " Molly stopped, rather enjoying herself, as she jots a few lines down on a piece of paper, then hands it to her husband, who is still sputtering.

"Now, I've written down the brand and size you will need to select. If they don't have that brand, at least get that size. She will also need medicine for bloating and cramping...hopefully something that will even out that temper a bit. "

Sherlock's eyes widened and he thinned his lips, suddenly reaching for Nicky.

"Surely you can't still be holding me to my offer. Not on...on...THIS. "

"I can and I am. You ARE a parent. And a husband, come to think. Many husbands have to do such things. "

"I have never asked YOU to run such a humiliating errand. "

"No. But I swear you have something up that lovely bum of yours often enough I swear I will need to be bringing home hemorrhoid cream at any time. No, I just haul home BODY PARTS for you... "

Molly ducks way at Sherlock's third attempt to grab his shield/son away from his mum.

"But Molly... "

"Your daughter is waiting, Sherlock. Off you go now... "

She stifles a giggle as she walks off, and waits in the hall to hear the front door slam behind him.

Sherlock sits in the car, engine running and fingers tapping on his mobile.

I need your help.- Sh

A few moments later he gets a reply

Case? - JW

Somewhat. - SH

Can you be a little more vague- JW

Just... I will be there in 20 minutes. Be ready. Won't be long gone. - SH

Alright alright. Only YOU can sound testy in just a text. - JW

You don't KNOW testy, my friend. Spend some time with Laura and you will become well aquainted. - SH

What? - JW

Don't ask stupid questions, John. Just be ready. - SH

Without waiting for a reply, Sherlock tossed the mobile on the passenger seat and pealed out of his driveway.

Half an hour later found the great consulting detective and his blogger standing in the middle of the feminine products aisle looking completely lost.

"Why do they need so...many? " Sherlock asked, scanning for the name Molly had written.

"Simple, I think. " John said, his eyes moving about and never quite landing on Sherlock.

"Girls have different body types, underwear that need to fit these things...lighter or heavier...flows. " John stopped with a cough.

Sherlock was ignoring him.

"This one says it has wings? Why would it need wings? Can it fly itself away to the bins when its filled? " Sherlock commented, as he pulled one out and moved his wrist as if to test the air readiness of the product.

"No... " John said, but pursed his lips, suddenly trying not to laugh.

"And THIS! This looks like it would be long enough for Laura to wear as a toga! NO no no... this will not do! "

Sherlock scanned the colorful packages and takes one down, pointing to it, holding it up for John.

"This...this would be better. Look, the girl on the package is actually smiling! Swimming with her friends. "

"Uh, Sherlock, no. Those are tampons. "

"So? "

"Pads are one thing. But you do NOT want to be the one to buy her first box of those. "

"Why ever not? Seems most promising. "

"Sherlock...think about where they...go... "

"What? "

Sherlock turns the box over and reads. Suddenly, he hurls the box from him as if it bit him. He backs up shaking his head rapidly.

"Told you. " John said, hands behind his back and rocking on his heels.

"Why why WHY? "

"You'd have to ask a woman. "

"Laura is NOT a woman. She's a little girl. "

"No SO little now, Sherlock. She's a young woman now. God, I am going to enjoy watching you getting ready for HER first date! "

Sherlock stared daggers at his best friend.

John turned away and told Sherlock he was getting the medicine for Laura. He came back, and Sherlock was sitting in the middle of the aisle, head in his hands.

John shook his head and looked up, finally finding the box on Molly's list.

"Here we go. Lets get these on to Laura, then. " He said.

Sherlock started to sit up.

John couldn't help it.

"Just wait. Before long, she will need to be fitted for bra's. " John said as he turned to hide the grin. He was rewarded with something hitting the back of his head. He looked down at the object, and it was the previously discarded winged pad.

"What do you know... " Sherlock said, with a impressed look on his face and stepping around John.

At the chip and pin, Sherlock was thankful there were no complications ringing up the product. The less attention drawn to this, the better. Behind them a man with a hand held basket stood, looking down at the products.

"Ah, so...which is this for? You the woman? " He asked, laughing at his own vulgarity and looking at John, then Sherlock. At the icy stare from the taller man the guy back tracked.

"Sorry...nothing wrong with that, you know. "

"I know there is nothing wrong with that. " Sherlock said, smirking. " But as neither he or I is capable of menstruating, this could only mean I am purchasing because I have a woman in my home. Simple deduction. "

He looked down at the contents of the man's basket.

"TV dinner, lotion, and a magazine with naked women on the cover. " Sherlock clucked his tongue and shook his head. " Something you OBVIOUSLY can't say the same for. Sorry, mate. "

John grabbed the bag and drug Sherlock out of the store. The man staring after them.

When they got back to the house, Molly got the products off to Laura's room. It was taking too long, and Sherlock was anxious to make up with his daughter. They'd gotten very close and he was unaccustomed to her shutting him off from her.

He stood and went into the girls bedroom, his concern doubling as he saw her curled on the bed, a pillow tucked against her abdomen, her eyes wet with tears of obvious pain.

"Laura... "

"Get OUT. "

"I want to help. "

"You've done enough. GO. "

"How am I responsible for a basic biological function? "

"Science, Mr. Know it all! Its the FATHER'S STUFF that decides gender. YOURS decided I had to be a GIRL. GIRLS have to do THIS. So...YOU DID THIS TO ME! "

"Laura, darling... "

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU. GO GO go go... "

Laura didn't handle pain well. And the more she got riled up, the worse it seemed to be.

Sherlock turned and strode out of the room, and out of the house.

And to 221 B.

Where he had been ever since.

He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to leave. He couldn't take this every month. Molly didn't get like this!

So here he would stay until the demon left his child's body and life could resume some normalcy.

But...

Menstruation meant puberty.

Would ANYTHING ever be the same?

Sherlock sat down on his chair and went into his mind palace, if nothing but to remember the sweet little cherub he'd once known.

-oOo-

New York later that day...

A perfectly manicured finger pressed the digit on her mobile to answer the insistent ring. The phone was held up, but it wasn't verbally answered.

"It has started. Three days ago. She will be ready pretty soon. Shall we begin? "

"Yes. " A soft voice answered simply before hanging up.

The finger tapped on the mobile as a figure got up from her seat and went to the mirror.

Tucking a nonexistent hair in place, Irene smirked at her reflection.

"Unfortunately for you, my dear Sherlock, the game is far from over. Payback is indeed a bitch...and so am I! "

With a wicked giggle, she turns, grabs her small clutch, and with a pat on its side, leaves the room, the tap of her heels echoing in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

One week later...

Molly woke and turned over to snuggle against Sherlock, only to find his space empty. Her eyes focused on the alarm clock next to the bed. Half past two. He wasn't working on a case at present. He'd never been much of a sleeper, but usually at least, he remained in the room with Molly. Especially since his second "death". She needed reassurance he was there.

She shuffled out of bed and wandered down the hall, peeking in the children's bedrooms.

All were asleep. Good.

A little farther and she entered the living room. She found him there, clad still in his pajama pants, staring blankly out the window.

Molly was about to call out to him when he spoke, already have sensed her arrival.

"The nightmares have started again. "

"What? Laura? "

Sherlock nodded.

"I didn't hear anything. " Molly felt guilt at that. Unwarranted, but present.

"I scarcely did. If I had been sleeping, I likely wouldn't have. " He said as way of easing her.

"What happened? "

"She was crying. In here sleep. Pushing herself against the bed, like trying to escape something over her. "

"So, did you wake her? "

"No. I didn't think. I just...grabbed my coat and tossed it over her. "

"Does that still work? "

"Yes, thankfully. I just... with time it seems she has forgotten a lot of what happened to her. I had hoped it would all go away eventually. "

"I know. "

"Its just...why NOW? She hasn't had a nightmare in over 3 years. "

"Nightmares happen, Sherlock. We will talk to her in the morning. See if she remembers anything from the dream. "

The next morning didn't help. Not only did Laura not remember anything, she bit out at her father for treating her like she was still a baby.

"I don't need your coat like a security blanket. "

"It helped, love. " Molly intervened, seeing the hurt look on Sherlock's face. " Children often remember things from early on. Especially scents. Im a grown woman and I still find your father's scent soothing. "

Laura scoffed at that.

Deciding the change the subject, Molly set breakfast on the table.

"So, excited about the new school? "

"Not really. Im not hungry, Im heading off. Uncles car is probably already out there waiting to take me. See you. "

With that, she slipped on her coat and swished out of the room.

"Well...that went well... " Sherlock said, tossing his napkin on his untouched plate.

-oOo-

At the new school, Laura already felt out of place. Mycroft had pulled quite a few strings to get her in. She was surrounded by some of the smartest children around, top shelf everything. But everyone looked at her like she was from another planet.

Ignoring them, she stood and scanned the room. Her hands clasped behind her back, eye brow curved up. There really wasn't much for visual stimulation. As she turned to see the other occupants of the room, she was a little taken aback at what she saw.

There were 12 students in the room. 3 were abused at home, one of which, sexually. One had an eating disorder, probably anorexia. No, as Laura's gaze dipped down to the girls bulging nap sack, seeing a wrapper...make that bulemia. Almost missed that. Two of the children had one parent in common, probably father, and neither one knew it. 1 was allergic to a new washing powder used on her uniform. One had recently started wearing a bra, and uncomfortable one at that. 1 was a speed reader, and 2 were passing notes thinkingly unobserved. The last...

Laura drew a blank.

A young man, likely her own age. But there was something different about this boy.

As if he realized her eyes on him, he looked up from pretending to look at his book and smirked at her. Not a friendly smirk, she noted.

"Miss Holmes, please do sit down. " The stern instructor ...instructed.

She sat down but couldn't stop glancing over to the boy. He had very tense green eyes. Secrets there. AH! A puzzle.

This could be fun after all!

-oOo-

John sat with his laptop on his lap, watching Sherlock pace.

"You ok? "

"Hmm? What? I'm fine. "

"I see. "

"I said I am fine. Now, anything? "

"Not much. Here at least. A few things across Europe. Abroad...but nothing that really snaps attention. "

Sherlock lets out a growl.

"Nothing from Lestrade either. I'm going to go mad, John. I need something to preoccupy my mind. "

"Aside from domestic issues? "

"They aren't... issues " Sherlock spat out. "I am assured Laura's behavior is rather normal at this stage. Doesn't mean I don't want to lock her in her room daily. "

"I can imagine. Well, maybe a couple of smaller cases would do? "

"Boring doesn't help, John. "

Sherlock placed a hand on his hip and pointed out the window.

"Why is the whole of London behaving so well? Its like it is doing so just to spite me. "

"Maybe it is... "

Sherlock glared at John then back out the window.

"Even the neighbors are being decidedly less entertaining. Mrs. Copple across the street ..."

"Yes? " John said, looking from Sherlock's hip to hand and then out the window.

"I quite forgot what I was going to say. "

John smiled and lifted his brows looking Sherlock up and down.

"Was it...Im a little teapot? "

Sherlock squinted his eyes at his friend then lowered his hand. He sat down in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"I need to clean house in my mind palace. It used to be so tidy. Now... definitely need to delete some files. "

"Is that wise? "

"John... "

"Sherlock..."

"Shut up. "

-oOo-

Laura sat under one of the large trees that graced the grounds of the school to eat her lunch. She was quite hungry after skipping breakfast.

She did start feeling sorry for the way she was treating her father and Molly. He really must learn though, that she isn't a little girl any more.

She did admit to herself at least, that indeed her father's scent did sooth her. It was warm and familiar and made her feel safe.

"Can I sit here? "

She didn't hear him approach. She didn't like that one bit. It was puzzle boy.

"I'm Matthew Evers, by the way. Your Laura, right? "

Laura simply shrugged her shoulders and watched him sit.

He was rather pleasing to look at. Soft featured with a little twinkle in his eyes. His light blonde straight hair a striking contrast to her dark curls. He also didn't share her alabaster skin. He spent much time in the sun, she deduced. But doing what? Playing?

"You're father is Sherlock Holmes, aye? " The boy said suddenly, sending small alert pricks up Laura's spine.

"What of it? "

"Nothing. Just heard a lot about him from my dad. "

Something crossed over those green depths for only a moment, but long enough for Laura to catch it and deduce it.

"When did he die? "

"Couple years now. Him and mum. I live with my grams now. "

"That's good. " Laura said, not really encouraging further sharing.

"Interesting man, your dad. "

"Really... " Laura said, taking a deep breath. For just ONE DAY she would like to NOT hear about her father.

"Yeah. How he faked his death. Twice. "

"Once. The second time wasn't on purpose. "

"Yeah, well... still. Dad told me about the first one. "

"Moving on... "

"No, I mean he SAW it. "

Laura looked over sharply at him.

"He what? "

"He was working across from the hospital your dad took the leap from. Saw him on the roof and ... "

"And...what? "

"Nothing... never mind. "

"No. Its MY father. Tell me. "

The boy shifted uncomfortably.

"He recorded it. On his phone. After he hit the ground, or thought he did... dad went out and..."

"Was your father demented? "

"Hey, he thought it might be helpful. In case the police...But.. see, he wasn't heartless. "

"Meaning ? "

" He said he saw the look on Dr. Watson's face and decided it ... if the police needed help then he would...but... "

"Not very articulate, are you? How did you get in here? "

"Hey! He was nice enough not to put it online or anything! "

"I'm so grateful. "

The two sat in silence for a long while.

Laura looked up.

"What happened to the recording. "

"My dad put it on the computer in case it was ever needed. I think he ended up forgetting about it. I only came across it by accident. "

"You've seen it too? "

"Yeah. Look, forget I said anything. "

"Like I could. "

The boy flustered a bit.

"You want to see it? I mean, your dad's still here, so you know he didn't really get hurt. "

Laura knew she was going to regret it, but she nodded.

Matthew pulled a tablet out of his sack.

-oOo-

Sherlock was in the process of putting his coat on. He had his mobile tucked against his ear barking instructions at Lestrade who had finally come through.

John picked up his bag and opened the door.

Sherlock dropped the phone when he saw Laura run in and grab him about the waist.

"Laura? What's wrong? Why aren't you in school. "

"Im so sorry, daddy. But I needed to see you. "

She was shaking like mad.

"What's happened? "Sherlock quickly left detective mode and went into father moment the second the word daddy was once again used.

"I saw it! Saw you fall. Saw the body... the blood... "

"What? How? Darling... "

"No...I know it...you are here and ok. That isn't it. "

"Then what, love? "

"One of the people...pulling uncle John away... I've seen him before. "

"Where? "

Laura pulled back, looked up at her father and gulped..

"I saw him at Scotland Yard. Talking to uncle Greg...daddy...he's a policeman. "

"Not unusual, given the circumstances. "

"No! Daddy please listen... "

"What? "

"He was wearing a ring. I saw that ring before. He wasn't wearing it at the Yard, but he was in the video. "

"Where did you see it? " Sherlock stiffened, already knowing the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Greg was standing in the middle of the crime when his phone went on text alert.

Come at once to 221B. Tell no one. - SH

He rolled his eyes. Sherlock was supposed to be coming to HIM. It was a damned investigation, for the love of...

But those three words had suddenly leapt out at Lestrade. Tell no one.

He looked down at the body they pulled out of the river. His heart clenched. It was the body of a young boy, probably no older than Laura. No obvious cause of death. It may be a simple case, technically. But he really REALLY wanted this one settled fast. Make the party responsible pay dearly. And the best man for that job, was Sherlock Holmes.

Tell no one.

That didn't set well in his gut.

He glanced over at Donovan who was beside the body, fists clenched.

"I have to go. Got this, right? "

"Where are you going? "

"Just... do as I say. "

"Yes...sir. " Donovan nodded, but glared at him non the less.

It was a long ride to Baker street. He texted Sherlock back to ask what was going on. No reply.

Once he got to the flat, he didn't need a reason. The scene before him was heart breaking.

Sherlock sat on the sofa, his half grown daughter caught up on his lap. He had his hand in her hair, almost unconciously stroking her curls. She was shuddering with sobs. His face was haunted. John sat beside them checking Laura's pulse.

"Ok, gimme. " He said after clearing his throat.

Sherlock gave John a look. John took Laura from Sherlocks lap and carried her back to Sherlock's old room.

He gave the basics to Greg, who let out a low whistle.

"Thats why Laura seemed so upset. "

"Of course not. "

"What? How do you figure? "

"Look, the man in the crowd not being who he seems wouldn't have upset her as much. She would, of course, have relayed this information to me. "

"Then... "

"Weren't you listening? She saw the fall. She saw my body on the ground. Even knowing it was all a trick, it couldn't have been easy to see. The nightmares probably only made it worse. "

"She's having nightmares again? "

"She has. "

"What started that up again. "

"I've absolutely no idea. "

Greg was about to speak with the door opened up and Mycroft sauntered in.

"Brother... detective inspector... " He nodded in turn. " We went over the police files from your ...suicide. "

"And... "

"And none of the police officers were present on the scene. "

"That's impossible. "

"At least none that reported. "

Greg gave a deep sigh. " We'll have to take her to the station. "

"Too dangerous " Sherlock shook his head.

"She has to be able to identify... "

He was cut off my Molly's ringtone.

"Sherlock, please come down here. "

"Molly, there are things going on right now... "

"Please. I can't... I can't do this. "

She hung up.

Sherlock looked at his brother and friend. Something in Molly's voice.

Fifteen minutes later they walked into Saint Barts, Laura in tow. Sherlock was afraid to let her out of his sight. When they got into the morgue, Sherlock sat Laura down on the other end of the room, John by her side and went over to Molly who was slumped against the wall.

Laura glanced up at the body on the slab. This was hardly her first time in here. The whole process her step mother went through facinated her, as did figuring out the puzzles with her father.

"Molly, what's wrong? "

"This... this is the first time since... Laura... "

"The first child? "

"Yes. I know I need to get over that to do my job, Im just not... "

"Sentiment isn't a good thing in this line of work. I suggest you leave that at home. "

It was a bad attempt at a joke, but Molly half laughed.

"This was the case? " Sherlock looked back at Lestrade, not taking his strong arms from Molly.

"Yeah. Probably easy. No more than a 3 or 4. But whoever did this... I want them caught quick. "

Sherlock nodded, understanding.

"Not so quick. " Molly muttered. " From what I was able to gather before I lost it was that this poor child has been dead for at least 4 days. In the water for maybe 12. "

"That's insane. " Greg grabbed the back of his neck. " Maybe a 7... "

Laura got up and started walking up to the body. Suddenly, her body went stiff.

"Impossible. "

"What, sweetie? " Molly asked, unsure if her daughter was telling her she was wrong.

Sherlock left Molly to stand beside his daughter.

"What is it, love? "

"This boy... its Matthew. Matthew Evers. He was alive and well and at school with me just a couple of hours ago... "

Greg was immediately on the phone with the school.

Sherlock held tight to his daughter. What the hell was going on?

Greg stepped beside them.

"There is no Matthew Evers registered at the school. Somebody intentionally wanted Laura to see that video. Not sure who ever it was knew she'd spot the cop, though. So...this would be ...9? "

Sherlock looked from the body to Lestrade.

"12"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone gathered later that evening at the Holmes home. Take away boxes and bags were strewn across the living room. Sherlock was pacing by the window. Laura right on his heels, the mirror image of her father. They were waiting on Mycroft's men to retrieve the data and surveillance of the school.

Greg spoke up.

"Laura, exactly how many time do you reckon you saw this man? "

Laura stopped a moment in her pacing to stare at him unseeing.

"I saw him on the video, and maybe twice at the station. "

"When? "

"A long time ago, obviously. I'm not an elephant, uncle Greg. "

"No. No you aren't. But you are your father's daughter. I know you have that knowledge filed away somewhere in there. Now, the ring... "

"It wasn't anything special, but still stood out to me. I'm not sure why. "

Greg sat back and decided to change questioning.

"And this kid. This Matthew Evers... "

"Just some kid in the class. He came to talk to me at lunch. I don't know much else except he said his parents died. That he lived with his grandmother. I don't think he was lying about his father at least. There was a look in his eye. I know that look. And apparently his dad worked in one of the buildings across from Bart's. One with a great view of the ... "

They were interrupted by the rather dramatic entrance of Violet Holmes.

"Mother? " Sherlock's brows furrowed " What are you doing here? I thought you were watching Addison and Nicholas. "

"They are in the more than capable hands of Daniel and Frank. They are good at entertaining small boys. "

"Captain Frank? What was he doing there? " Molly spoke for the first time

"Yes... well... that isn't important. What is important is why my sons would think I wouldn't want to be a part of this! "

Sherlock's eyes narrowed into slits but he shook it off. He would deduce his mothers behavior at a better time. Besides, she did have resources that rivaled Mycroft's, and she already proved the Holmes brain did not indeed come from the Holmes side of the family.

Violet walked over to her granddaughter and pulled her close.

"My darling, how are you doing? "

"I'm fine grandma. Just a little sleepy. "

All adult attention was focused on Laura with that remark. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Not THAT sleepy. I haven't been sleeping well, and I have had quite a day. Good lord you people are paranoid! "

An hour later, Mycroft's men arrived. They handed a disk to Lestrade containing the files on all the policemen over the past decade. The rest, they handed to Mycroft. Greg went to the dining room table with Laura to go over photos while Sherlock and Mycroft went through the footage from the school.

Violet and Molly sat on the couch and waited.

"How are you holding up, sweet? " Violet asked, taking hold of Molly's hand.

"I just want to help. But it seems I am getting more useless. Mum, I saw that little boy on the slab and... I've seen children there before. But this one..."

"Well, its a good thing you did. But it IS a puzzle, isn't it? Are you sure about the time of death? "

"I was... until Laura said what she did. Now I don't know what to think. "

"Well, then it is good my son is obscenely good at solving such puzzles. Perhaps the boy had a twin? "

"But why would a boy not registered at the school be there? It is supposed to have high security. Mycroft insured it. "

"Therein lies the key I am afraid. A doppelganger? "

"But who would use a child to get to Laura? "

"Would an adult be less suspicious? "

"True. But wouldn't that mean the staff, at the least the teacher, have something to do with it for him... them... to pull it off? And why? Sherlock got rid of Moran. There is no more network. "

"That we know of. "

That thought made Molly's stomach sink to her feet. Would they never be free?

Other side of London...

Irene smiled sweetly at the little boy across from her, nibbling on a chocolate biscuit.

"You did well today. Seeds were sown, now all we have to do is watch them grow until all is ready. "

"Can I see my mum now? "

"No.. We aren't quite done with you yet, pet."

"But... you said... "

"I said if you did everything I asked, then you would be joining your mother. I did not say I was done with you. "

The boy sat back and tried to with hold tears.

"There there... it will all be over before you know it. "

Irene rose from her chair and sauntered off into another room.

Her plan didn't start as her own, but it would be hers in the end. She would finally have the upper hand over Sherlock. She would have the final beat of his hard heart.

She ran perfectly manicured nails over the surveillance picture of Sherlock and sighed.

"This is a dual, my darling. One I will win this time. You caught me at my disadvantage of sentiment last time. This time, it will be yours. But it has begun, make no mistake. "

She turned from the picture and walked away smirking .

"After all, hasn't first blood been drawn? "


	5. Chapter 5

Glad you all are liking the "reboot" so to speak. Sorry it took so long to conjure up, and hope its worth it. Funny thing is, most of the twists... and trust there are MANY more to come... have descended on my brain while at work, so feel sorry for my coworkers and customers. LOL I will be doing a return, my brain multitasking when an idea suddenly hits me and all of a sudden I get all Sherlocky, and hiss out " Yes! That's it! Gorgeous! "

I expect to be put in for drug testing any day now. LOL

Anyway, back to the show... Oh, and mature content coming... mustn't neglect that! Well, I really can't. LOL

Laura had gone to bed, her eyes blurring from seeing too many photos. So they all decided to go ahead and pick up again in the morning. Perhaps a good nights sleep would give them fresher eyes.

John got off his mobile and walked up to Sherlock.

"Right... just spoke with Mary and she agrees completely. I'm staying tonight. "

"It isn't necessary, John. "

"I think it might be. Think, Sherlock. The nightmares and...well...all this started shortly after puberty, right? "

"So? "

John looked pointedly at his friend.

"No. We had her checked out by the best in the world. What she had been given has completely left her system now. "

"We can't know exactly everything that was done to her. We only know one part of it. If Moriarty had a long term goal, it could be in stages. Even if it has nothing to do with that, I still would prefer to be here. If she has another nightmare, I can check her vitals and such. I can at least do that much. "

"Laura isn't your responsibility, John. I should be the one protecting her. "

John's lips thinned as he stood facing Sherlock, his fists at his sides.

"You are sadly mistaken if you believe for one second that I could love that little girl more if she were my own. Hell, I RAISED her for a bloody year of her life. So don't you DARE... " John clamped his mouth shut and tried to calm his temper.

Sherlock smirked.

"Good to have you on board, John. If there is anyone I would want watching over my children aside from me and Molly... " He dropped there, looking John in the eye. An unspoken promise was made in that moment between the two men.

Sherlock extended his hand to his friend, shaking it firmly. When Sherlock placed his other hand over Johns, John nodded firmly, then set into Laura's room.

When Sherlock came into his bedroom, he found Molly sitting up in the bed, her arms wrapped around her middle, staring blankly.

"Molly? Are you ok? "

"I'm fine. No. Not fine. But not really bad. "

"As long as you're sure... " Sherlock chuckled, taking off his clothes and slipping in beside her.

"I just feel...strange. Like there is something I am missing, but can't quite figure it out. "

Sherlock thought on that a moment, then his eyes grew huge.

"Good god, you aren't pregnant again, are you? "

That got Sherlock rewarded with a genuine full on laugh from Molly.

"No, not this time. For once my body is being nice to me. " Molly chuckled in a bit of a melancholy way.

Sherlock knew why. They didn't talk much about it, because so much was going on. But between Addison and Nicholas, Molly had suffered a number of miscarriages. All very early on, but all heartbreaking for her. Sherlock saw it with a scientific mind. They had used varying types of birth control. But none seemed to quite work.

"Well, good. If you were again, I would have to place my own ejaculate under the microscope. "

"Why?! " Molly looked at him like he's lost his mind.

"To see if my sperm had little capes with S's on them... I have a superior brain, only stands to reason I have superior sperm... "

Both laughed at the image he presented. Sherlock pulled Molly against him, lying her down and smiling into her face. Molly reached up to traced the crinkles at the sides of his mouth at his smile, as well as the smaller ones beside his beautiful eyes.

"What are you doing? " Sherlock asked, raising a thick brow.

"I like these. I used to think your face was made of stone. But these...are my favorite. "

"Crows feet? "

"Laugh lines. Signs of a happy life. You've had a hard enough life, husband. Its good to see signs you've also had joy. "

"You have any idea how much I love you, wife? " He asked, brushing a stray hair off her face and kissing the tip of her nose.

Molly wiggled against him before placing a soft kiss on him.

"Show me... " She whispered against his lips.

Sherlock swallowed.

"Not sure that's a good idea, love. John's here and close bye... "

"Please, Sherlock. We can be quiet. I need...WE need...distraction " She plead, making a line of warm kisses along his jaw to his ear.

Sherlock went to his side, resting his head on his hand. He bent low and placed soft brushes of his mouth on hers, playing a teasing game with his tongue just peeking between her lips. His other hand slid down to Molly's thigh, making slow circles up the soft flesh. He brushed a finger along to already damp panties at her entrance. A small sexy whimper escaped her at the sensation. With painful slowness, Sherlock slid his long fingers inside and stroked her, never breaking the kiss. As he slipped one finger, then two into her, he finally broke the kiss and looked the very picture of calm as he looked down at her face.

Molly moaned softly as Sherlock's fingers worked their magic. He was building up slowly, something Molly learned not to find frustrating as she learned the final result was bloody fantastic. Him watching the emotions crossing her expression at each stroke of his fingers, each brush of his thumb over her clit, only heightened the effect. He was always so giving in these intimate moments. Molly loved that about him. A thought managed its way into her mind and she turned, now facing the man she loved.

Sherlock didn't falter, just adjusted his angle a bit to accommodate the new position. Molly took the opportunity and moved her own hand to cup him. She saw his adam's apple bob in response, but he said nothing. As slow as he was moving, she took his now hard length in hand and stroked him to the same tempo he was using. She ran her thumb over the tip, smearing the pearl of liquid that escaped. She looked into his now hooded eyes as they continued their mutual masturbation. Something about it was incredibly sensual. When Molly felt the tension come to her legs and bit her lip against the coming orgasm, she also felt Sherlock pumping into her hand. When she finally fell over, she stopped stroking him, but gripped him firmly, causing Sherlock to groan.

His head descended down as he rolled her onto her back. He swiftly removed the night shirt she had still been wearing, as well as the panties. He settled himself between her thighs and lowered his head to take a hard nipple between his lips, suckling gently. Molly cradled his head, tossing her head back at the sensation of his hot mouth. He gave the same attention to her other breast before pulling back and giving each nipple a few lovely flicks with the tip of his tongue. He lifted his head again, his mouth hovering over hers as he braced himself on his elbow and moved to slip inside of her. He gave deep slow strokes, slipping his tongue into her open mouth in a matching rhythm, lips not touching. The action was so erotic, it brought Molly close to the brink quickly. She gathered her legs up to rest at his hips as she reached around to grab his firm bum.

"Sherlock...please... "

Sherlock smirked down at her and pulled out.

"What? What are you... "

Sherlock moved so he was resting on his calves, He gripped Molly's hips and drew her to him. She was still laying down, but now her bottom was resting on Sherlock's legs. Sherlock kept his grip on her hips as he entered her again. Once he was up to the hilt, Sherlock smirked again.

Months earlier, Molly had made him sit and watch Dirty Dancing with her. The expression, not only facial but body language during a particular part made Sherlock scramble for ideas on how to implement it without actually having to...dirty dance.

So, here it was.

Sherlock pumped into her a few times, building his rhythm again. Suddenly he began to swivel his hips, grinding and gyrating in firm circular motions hitting all manner of brilliant spots inside her. Molly gripped the pillows tightly almost biting off her own tongue.

Sherlock knew he was close. He wanted Molly there with him. But he wanted this to be explosive. So what if John heard. He no longer cared.

His own breathing choppy, and his cock swelling, Sherlock reached down to stroke the sensitive nub between them, making Molly's back arch like she needed an exorcism.

"Sher...Sher...yes! God yes! " She cried his name fully as she heard his own moan come glutterly, spilling himself inside her.

Once she started to settle a bit, she looked up at Sherlock and his damp curls, pressing his forehead. He stayed inside her body, but was trying to regulate his breathing.

Suddenly, his expression got funny. He was staring at her hands.

"What? What is it? "

"This was good, yes? "

"Definitely. Always is. Why the look? "

Sherlock nodded towards her hands.

"You've torn the pillow case. "

Molly felt the fabric with her fingers. Indeed she had torn a decent sized hole into it at the seam. She started to laugh, then laughed harder at the expression on Sherlock's face when she did so. His eyes actually crossed.

He quickly slipped out of her.

"That felt...weird. "

Molly laughed... " I bet ".

John, thankfully, didn't hear them. He was sitting in a chair in Laura's room just watching her. He'd tried to sleep, but each movement Laura made, jarred him into watchman mode.

After about two hours of this, he saw Laura's face contort. Her head started tossing from side to side. He came off the chair and sat beside her on the bed, brushing the hair off her face and making soothing sounds.

"Its ok, little bit. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you. " He said, wondering if he could truly keep that promise. They couldn't before.

Laura's back arched and her mouth opened in a silent scream. John felt tears burn in his eyes.

"My god, how much more must you go through? "

John carefully laid his fingers on her wrist. Her pulse was rapid, and her chest rose and fell just as quickly. He rose from the bed, and snagged Sherlocks coat, placing it around her. In her sleep, she clutched at the garment, breathing deeply.

"Daddy" she whispered

John smiled and patted her arm, rising to return to the chair. He froze on the spot when he heard Laura again.

"Daddy? No! You can't take him from me! "

John sat back down on the bed, gripping her shoulders, shaking her gently

"Laura, sweetie...wake up. Bad dream. That's all... "

"NO! I can't find you dad! Don't leave me! Please stop! I need to get to him. Please please stop... it hurts! "

John was getting angrier as well as more afraid by the moment.

Suddenly, Laura opened her eyes and looked wide eyed into the room.

"Its ok... it was just a bad... "

John caught his breath when Laura's eyes rolled back in her head.

"SHERLOCK! " John yelled

Sherlock and Molly were in the room in seconds.

"What is it?! " Sherlock said, his whole being on alert.

"Laura... something is terribly... "

John was cut off as Laura started convulsing violently. Molly stifled a scream as the men went into action. John stood and grappled to remove his belt. Sherlock threw himself at his daughter, pulling her across his lap.

"Hurry John! "

John got the belt into Laura's mouth while Sherlock held tight to her.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE AND MYCROFT! " Sherlock yelled in Molly's direction. She ran from the room to do as told.

Sherlock looked at John. John was taken about at the look of terror in Sherlock's eyes.

The vulnerability.

Then, as abruptly as it started, Laura stopped shaking.

She looked at the two men, confused.

"What happened? "

"You're ill, little bit. We are taking you to hospital. " John tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Daddy? "

"Yes, love? "

"Don't leave me. "

"Never, my heart. Never. What was the dream about? "

"I don't know. I only remember bits. "

"Like what? "

"Your eyes. After the... I saw your eyes all icy and blood all around them. "

"The video again... " Sherlock said through clenched teeth.

"No daddy, you were alive. But in this...your eyes were...dead. "

"Just a magic trick, love. "

Laura shook her head and started crying. " Not this time. "

Molly stood with the phone clutched tightly in her hand. The ambulance was on the way. She was now waiting for Mycroft to answer his mobile.

Finally, a very sleepy Mycroft answered.

"Sherlock, this had better be... "

"Mycroft, its Molly. Please meet us at the hospital. "

He was instantly awake now.

"What is it? "

"Its Laura. She's started seizing. She... "

She heard Mycroft release a heavy breath.

"Molly, we WILL get to the bottom of this. I will have the best in the world there within the day. You must calm down. "

"How can you say that? " Molly slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor. " God, when is this going to end? "

After a long silence, Mycroft spoke plainly.

"I don't think that is as much a concern as the question of ...HOW it will end. "

Mycroft dressed quickly, and grabbed his coat when his phone went off again. Text message. He went to open the message from an unknown sender. His brows rose on his face as well as a good deal of bile in his stomach as he read the single line.

Are you ready to play, Mr. Holmes?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The British government was not amused.

Mycroft entered the doors to the emergency entrance of the hospital like a demigod. Eyes flashing in anger, umbrella poised in his hand like a pointed down sword.

He looked ready for battle.

Sherlock, who had been leaning against a wall, looked up at the entrance of his brother. The two men stared at each other for long minutes, before Sherlock's back straightened and he gave a sharp nod. It never ceased to amaze John how the two seemed to be able to have entire drawn out dialog with each other without speaking a word. John knew he did the same with Sherlock, but on a much smaller scale. And often ended with Sherlock furrowing his brows and asking " Not good? "

"So, what have we decided? " John asked

Mycroft pulled out his mobile and retrieved the earlier message, handing the device to John.

"What the... who is it now? New enemy? "

"Old one. " Sherlock answered, gripping Molly.

John read the message again. Quickly, he recognized the very tone of the message.

"Bloody hell. When was she released? And why wouldn't you have her watched, Mycroft? "

"We did. We could hardly keep her indefinitely. About six months ago...she just dropped off the map, so to speak. "

Molly was watching the conversation with a sinking heart. HER again?

She didn't have much time to think about it as a nurse suddenly stepped into the hallway.

"Mr. Holmes, we have put your daughter in her own room until we get the test results back. "

"Good. Doctors Watson and Holmes will be going over the results as well. "

"Our doctors are quite good... "

"And have not gained enough trust from me to see to the task. I need people with ... "

He saw Molly's face and decided to pull back a bit.

"What is needed is a particular set of skills that cannot be taught in medical school. It is my wish. " Mycroft stepped up with an expression that suggested any arguements were futile.

When Sherlock entered Laura's room, she was sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

"How are you feeling? "

"Confused. "

"Quite understandable, love. All things considered. "

"I had a lot of time to think about things while the tests were being run. By the way, I have learned I really REALLY detest needles. Which when one thinks I came from two heroine addicts, the irony is pretty funny. "

Sherlock smirked.

"I was going over things in my mind and a few things really seem out of place. "

"Such as? "

"Aside from zombie boy you mean? "

"Yes. " Sherlock actually chuckled.

"Well, the nightmares starting again, my...monthly as Mom puts it... and my reaction...all of it coming quite suddenly. "

"Its called puberty. "

"Yes, but I have never seen Mom like that when she had hers. "

"All females are different. Age sometimes or having a child can change those things so I am told. "

"Was mom EVER like that? "

"Only in labor. But as I said, all females are different. "

"Well, if just my monthlies get me like that, I am afraid you are going to have to look to Addison and Nicholas if you want grandchildren. "

Sherlock blanched suddenly. Laura laughed.

"You just pictured yourself grandpa Sherlock, didn't you? "

"I did not! "

"Yes, you did. "

"What else did you discover? " Sherlock looked down on her in an intimidating manner, suggesting a quick termination to that line of questioning.

Laura rolled her eyes. As IF that would work on her.

"Well, ok, it comes back to the boy. Matthew. Did the results come back? "

"Yes, Stamford texted Molly. The DNA shows it was a Matthew Evers. "

"So how can he be dead and talking to me? And where did that video come from? I don't think it was really his father. Or not directly. "

"No? "

"Just the way he talked about his parents. Focused on his fathers death, not so much mothers. If they died at the same time... "

"Perhaps he was closer to his father. "

"Yeah, maybe. But... he had sadness when talking father, and something else with his mother. "

"What? "

"Fear, I'd say. And how did he get into the school with no record of his admission? None of it makes sense. Did uncle Mycroft get ahold of the teacher? "

"She's...unavailable. We are trying to track her down. "

"Well...Matthew is OBVIOUSLY not who he said he is. "

"Obviously. "

"So, who is he and where is he is the question of the day. "

"There's more. Im proud of your deductions, love. But you can't only focus on that. We have an added problem. "

"Which is? "

"We are going to have to see just how much of a Holmes you really are. " Sherlock straightened locking his eyes with his daughters.

And he was rewarded with the very reflection of his own challenging lifted brow.

A sad pair of soft brown eyes stared out the window at the full moon just out of his reach. His eyes were raw and scratchy feeling, probably a reaction to the green contact lenses he had been forced to wear. He reached up and scratched his cheek absently as he thought of things he didn't dare speak aloud.

Mostly about how much he missed his mom. He thought of her, not sure where she was, if she was still safe.

The strange lady that kept him here promised him his mom would remain safe as long as he did as he was told. So he would do whatever he had to do.

Slowly his eyes closed. Would he be able to make his mom understand? Would she be ashamed of him? To use his mind and strange intellectual quirks to hurt another person?

He pictured the girl, Laura in his mind. Her eyes were burned into his mind now. The blue depths...and the pain and fear HE put there. He felt sick to his stomache. But what choice did he have. Why did he have to be in disguise. He didn't know the girl. She hardly would have recognized him. How could she?

He opened his eyes against the onslaught of images in his mind and swallowed deep. No, he can't think of the girl now. All that mattered was keeping his mother safe. That's all that mattered.

Right?

He moved to lay his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, not seeing it, but instead took comfort in the image of the skyline he missed so much.

He was just about to fall asleep when the door slowly opened and a dreaded silhouette appeared lit from behind.

"Please... don't. Not again... please! " He cried out trying to bury himself into the pillows to get away from the cruel smile that came closer.

"Be good, kid. Your mom is counting on you. "

"Please... I've done everything you asked. I will do whatever you want. Just please... no more. It..."

"Shhhhh... there there... it will be over soon. Just close your eyes... "

The boy fought as his arm was jerked from behind a pillow and yanked flat, a sharp stab inserted into his arm. After mere seconds fire lit through his veins as he screamed an almost inhuman sound. His back bowed as his eyes lolled back, slowly shutting as breathing became difficult.

Please...just let my mom be safe. Please...God...just let me die.

The last thing he saw in his minds eye was a pair of ice blue eyes, and the terror in them.

Sherlock and Mycroft stood at the foot of Laura's bed as she slept, her meds having kicked in. They spoke quietly, so as not to disturb her, when Laura jerked in her sleep.

"Perhaps we should take this in the hall. " Mycroft suggested, casting his niece a fond look.

"Yes. We... "

Sherlock froze as Laura shot bolt upright in bed, her eyes wide and searching for something.

"Laura? Darling, what's wrong? Another nightmare? " Sherlock was at her side instantly.

"Dad!... You have to help him! "

"What? Who? "

Laura was breathing heavily.

"Did you see something in your nightmare? "

"I didn't... it wasn't a... "

"What was it? "

"I don't know. I don't KNOW! "

"Its alright sweetheart... You need to calm down. " Sherlock said, his eyes on her heart monitor. " JOHN! " He shouted.

John, who had been in the hall with Molly came in, eyes instantly going to Laura.

"What's going on? "

"We don't quite know yet. But she is obviously... I need you here ...her vitals. "

John looked at the machines.

"Sherlock, she has GOT to calm down. Her blood pressure... "

"I'm aware of that. "

Sherlock looked back at Laura.

"Who did you see? "

"I don't know. I didn't really SEE him. I ...felt him. "

Sherlock shook his head. That made no sense.

"I think it was the dead boy. "

John sat on the edge of the bed.

"Para-empathy, maybe? "

"No... he was alive. "

"I assure you... " Her father interjected, " That the boy is quite dead. "

"No...the other one. I can't wrap my head around it. Its like...he's feeding me breadcrumbs and some stupid bird is eating half of them before I can find them. "

That statement pulled both Sherlock and John to attention. Something familiar...

They stared at each other for a few long moments before Sherlock's lips drew thin.

"I always miss SOMETHING. "

John nodded.

"The kidnapping... "

"Yes. And use of a body double. Now, who do we know capable of this? "

Mycroft was already on his phone.

"Its HER again...isn't it? " Laura spoke quietly.

"Yes, darling. " Sherlock said, afraid to say more.

"She has the boy. She's using him. She's hurting him. I don't know why. But dad, he's just a little boy. You have to help him...please. "

"I will try. "

"No, dad...you have to. I feel him and I don't know why. We are connected. I...the pain... she's hurting me too. He might have answers. "

Sherlock nodded sharply, his face becoming mask cold enough to send a chill through John.

"Mycroft...the body. Preserved? "

"Of course. "

"Have it ready for me at once. "

"What are you going to do? " John asked.

Sherlock was already at the door when he turned his stare on his best friend before speaking at Mycroft.

"Respond to her text. Tell her I was the rescuing prince in the part of this twisted story. THIS time, she should be prepared to meet the DRAGON... "


End file.
